bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Dhaos (6★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50845 |altname = Dhaos |idalt = |no = 1131 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 16 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 105 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 68 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 75 |normal_distribute = 25, 17, 13, 13, 10, 10, 7, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 53, 63, 73, 83, 93, 103, 113, 123, 133, 143, 153, 163, 173 |bb_distribute = 14, 11, 10, 9, 9, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161, 164, 167, 170 |sbb_distribute = 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The Demon King who spread fear in another world. Many believed that Dhaos's purpose was world domination. However, there are many points concerning this theory that remain unclear. Even Cress and his companions are said to have had their doubts as to what Dhaos's true motives were. Since the so called Demon King has the power to travel through time, he will most likely escape to another timeline whenever he is defeated. |summon = I have a mission to see through to the end! |fusion = My people, they are waiting for me... I must not fail them! |evolution = Your tenacity is admirable. I shall also put my body and soul into this battle then! | hp_base = 4410 |atk_base = 1310 |def_base = 1510 |rec_base = 1310 | hp_lord = 6200 |atk_lord = 1750 |def_lord = 2000 |rec_lord = 1750 | hp_anima = 6942 |rec_anima = 1552 |atk_breaker = 1948 |def_breaker = 1802 |def_guardian = 2198 |rec_guardian = 1651 |def_oracle = 1901 |rec_oracle = 2047 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 16 |ls = Supreme Dimension's Ruler |lsdescription = 20% boost to Atk, Def, Rec & damage taken may restore HP |lsnote = 25% chance to heal 25% of HP from damage taken |lstype = Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Tetra Spell |bbdescription = 13 combo Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder, Light attack on all foes & boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Dhaos Laser |sbbdescription = 40 combo powerful Light attack on all foes & boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns |sbbnote = 20% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 40 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 40 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |evofrom = 50844 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *This unit is from the game titled . |addcat = Tales of Link |addcatname = Dhaos2 }}